Insecurities
by Harukicchi
Summary: I wrote something for Valentine's day. (Chapter 2 UP.) Haruki and Isuke went on a date this time.
1. Chapter 1

"Isuke...sama." Haruki called nervously, twiddling her fingers.

Class was starting in a few hours and Isuke was curling her hair in front of the dressing table.

Haruki's palms were drenched with sweat. Staring at Isuke's pile of clothes on her bed, she was wondering whether it was a good idea that she wanted to ask Isuke to pack them away so she could you know, sleep in her bed. However, Isuke had been so irritable the past few days, even Haruki found it hard to talk to her.

"What?" Isuke scowled, placing the hair curler on the dressing table and turning towards Haruki. "It better be something important or Isuke might rip your throat out. "

"Uhm," Haruki moved the Pocky around her lips, from one corner to another.

Isuke watched the Pocky dangle, then she watched Haruki's lips as it opened when she spoke again, "Y'know... It's getting kinda hard to sleep with all your clothes on my bed... So I was wondering if you could... perhaps... pack some?"

"Isuke doesn't see what's the problem." Isuke said, turning back to the mirror and curling her hair. "You could just sleep in Isuke's bed, it's big enough for two anyway. "

Haruki froze up, trying to process what Isuke just proposed.

 _Me... share a bed... with Isuke-sama? Did I hear it right or-_

Isuke, having realised what she just said, flushed a colour as bright as Haruki's hair. She looked into the mirror and noticed Haruki's blank stare.

"If you help fold them, Isuke may pack them later. " Isuke smirked, trying to get off the topic.

Surprisingly _(actually, not really)_ Haruki obediently started to fold the pile of clothes stacked on top of the bed.

"What are you doing you _idiot?_ " Isuke barked, glaring at Haruki through the mirror, who was sitting on the bed and picking up one of Isuke's shirts.

"Just folding the clothes like you told me to, Isuke-sama. What's the matter?" Haruki asked, eyes narrowing. "What, you scared that I'll see stuff like-" she picked out one of Isuke's lacy bras from the pile and dangled it in the air, "-this?" she grinned.

Isuke tore across the room in hysterics, trying to grab whatever Haruki was holding.

"Isuke was just joking and you really did it. What are you, a _maid?_ A _servant?_ If Isuke told you to lick my shoes, would you? If that nerdy Kaminaga girl told you to fold her clothes would you do that too?" Isuke questioned, kneeling in front of Haruki and repeatedly stabbing a finger at Haruki's exposed forehead. It was annoying, but Isuke knew that Haruki _would,_ she fucking would do it, because Haruki was Haruki and Haruki was just _too nice._

"Woah, woah." Haruki caught Isuke's hand, holding it in her own sticky palm. "What's gotten into you lately Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked, touching Isuke's forehead with the back of her hand. "How did Kouko get into this?"

"Isuke's not sick you idiot, where _are_ you touching? " Isuke responded, flinging both Haruki's hands off of her. "Keep your hands to yourself before Isuke amputates them for you. " She crossed her arms, glaring at Haruki. "Why, does Haruki dislike Isuke bringing your _beloved Kouko_ up?"

"Isuke-sama," Haruki sighed. "Kouko," Haruki sighed again. "Is just Kouko. She's not my _beloved Kouko_. Besides, I'm sure she folds her own clothes so I don't have to do it for her. In the first place, why would she ask me to fold her clothes anyway?"

"So there's nothing going on between you and Kaminaga? " Isuke asked, staring at her pile of clothes.

"WHAT?" Haruki exclaimed, causing Isuke to recoil in surprise. "You thought there was something going on between me and Kouko? Where is this even coming from?" Haruki started to chuckle. "Oh boy. Isuke-sama you got me good. Did _Nio_ tell you that? I'd expect you to be more sharp you know, being the great assassin you are. Man, that was way off." Haruki burst into peals of laughter, taking a bite of her Pocky. "Damn, Isuke-sama. Kouko hates me with all her being, I mean, she's been scolding me since Day 1. What with throwing hand creams across the class and how I don't do my homework." Haruki took another shirt from the pile and started folding it.

"What's so funny?" Isuke's eyes narrowed, angrily throwing a pile of her own clothes at Haruki. " _Stop_ folding the clothes you fool. "

"Ehhh but if I don't then I won't get a place to sleep." Haruki whined. "Well maybe I'll just sleep in my _beloved Kouko's_ bed then~" Her grin spread from one ear to another, which was testing Isuke's already low level of patience.

"If you continue being such an uncivilised imbecile," Isuke flipped her hair over her shoulder, "nobody would want to be your Valentine you know? "

Haruki waved her hand dismissively, "Valentine's is just another day. I don't see anything special about it. I mean, after tomorrow passes then everything's just gonna go back to normal, anyway."

"What, then you're gonna stay in the room like a loser all alone, when everyone's going on dates, whispering disgusting mushy things to each other? " Isuke said, picking out her lingerie (before Haruki sees anymore), and packing them into her drawers. "Aren't you asking anyone out?"

"Nah." Haruki responded plainly. "Like you said, Isuke-sama, nobody would want to be my Valentine anyway." She smiled. "Are you asking anyone out?"

"No, no. _Oh no. Darling,_ " Isuke laughed. "Isuke doesn't ask people out, people ask Isuke out."

"Ah, I see." Haruki chuckled, placing another stick of Pocky in her mouth.

Isuke's brows knitted in exasperation.

 _This idiot only loves Pocky doesn't she? She'll probably only ever go on dates with her stupid, chocolate-covered biscuit._

* * *

After everything was folded and packed, Isuke was painting her nails on the couch and Haruki was lying on her bed, arms crossed behind her head.

 _'People ask Isuke out'_ , huh? Haruki pondered. _Isuke-sama's beautiful. Gorgeous. Tall. Has nice hair. Someone's probably asked her out already._ Haruki pouted, twirling the Pocky around with her tongue. _He's probably rich too. He can take her out on dates. Bring her somewhere nice, have a good meal at a 5-star restaurant. All I can afford is the ramen store down the street._ Haruki ruffled her already messy hair in frustration. _Good on me to have fallen in love with someone way out of my league._

Haruki grumbled, at herself for being a fucking coward for not having the guts to ask Isuke out and at her own wallet for being so empty.

"Why are you lying there imitating an animal? " Isuke's voice reminded Haruki that she was still in the room.

"Uh," Haruki sheepishly answered. "...nothing much."

"Hm." Isuke merely hummed in response, too focused on painting her nails.

"Are you getting ready for your date tomorrow?" Haruki sat herself beside Isuke on the couch. "You're using the one I bought you, huh."

"Isuke," Isuke started, looking over her shoulder at Haruki. "Doesn't have a date. "

"WHAT?" Haruki exclaimed again, and Isuke resisted the urge to slap the Pocky out her mouth for doing that a second time. "Isuke-sama doesn't have a date?"

The corner's of Isuke's lips curled into one of her usual sweet smiles.

"A bunch of disgusting, filthy looking boys who smell like pigs are not worthy of Isuke. They probably haven't looked themselves in a mirror when they came up to Isuke asking for a date." Isuke stated, looking at her nails under the light.

 _I wouldn't want to add to that list_ , Haruki frowned.

"Maybe just wait for one of those Prince Charmings then. Let him bring you to a nice place with a good restaurant." Haruki responded, scratching her head, sounding sore.

"Even a nice place with a good restaurant wouldn't be satisfying if the company was terrible. " Isuke said, starting to paint the nails on her other hand. "Haruki," she turned to the redhead, who was now lying down on the couch with her head just right beside Isuke's lap, strands of her hair tickling it. "You're really not asking anyone out?"

Isuke was too busy thinking about how to phrase "I don't want any Prince Charmings you bumbling moron, Isuke only wants a certain red-headed Pocky-obsessed nitwit to bring me out." nicely, so she didn't notice the way Haruki stared at her with so much longing even the headmistress could see through the cameras.

Haruki shook her head. Nobody would want to be her Valentine anyway.

"Are you really taking what Isuke said to heart?" Isuke sighed, gently touching Haruki's head. "Poor, poor Haruki. She can't even tell when Isuke's joking. "

"Well, Isuke-sama. You can't blame me when you say things like that all the time." Haruki replied, enjoying the way Isuke was playing with her hair and rearranging the clips in her bangs.

"Okay, now Isuke is telling you that it was a joke." Isuke jabbed Haruki's forehead again with her finger. "If someone lowered their standards enough, even Haruki is a good date. "

That came out meaner than Isuke expected, but she wouldn't want Haruki to go around asking _somebody else_ to be her date.

"Then I'll have to find somebody willing to lower their standards." Haruki smiled. "Anyway," Haruki looked at the clock, "It's time for class. Let's go, Isuke-sama."

* * *

Isuke glared at almost everyone that day. It was so annoying to see Kirigaya and Chitaru all over each other. Well they were usually all over each other but because Valentine's was tomorrow, Isuke's feeling of disgust was amplified. She scoffed at the way Hanabusa was making her advances on Mahiru, too timid to even look her in the eye. Meanwhile, she turned to Haruki, who was busy playing in her chair.

Haruki was fiddling with the Pocky in her mouth, occasionally offering one to Azuma beside her. Azuma merely responded with a grunt.

"Please stop disturbing your classmates, Haruki-san." Kouko stared angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, Kouko-chan. You want one too?" Haruki smiled, offering her packet of Pocky to the girl.

"No eating in class, either and no thank you, Haruki-san. I'd want you to keep quiet and listen in class, though." Kouko responded coldly.

"Eh... alright then." Haruki replied. She looked ahead and noticed Isuke staring at her from in front of class. She gave a friendly wave, to which Isuke ignored.

"Sensei, I have to go to the toilet," Haruki said, standing up. She pulled on Isuke's sleeve, "And Isuke-sama's coming with me too."

Once out of class, Haruki pushed Isuke against the wall so that the girl was standing in front of her. Isuke's head was turned to the side, with a nasty frown on her face.

"So, Isuke-sama." Haruki started, massaging her temples. "What did I do this time?" She decided that she was going to talk about this with Isuke. She can't possibly just leave things be.

"Isuke thought you said there was nothing going on between you and Miss Class Representative."

 _Was Isuke... Jealous?_ Haruki's heart leaped at the thought, but decided not to keep her expectations up.

"There isn't." Haruki stared, thinking of testing her seething roommate in front of her. "But y'know, Isuke-sama. People might _misunderstand_ and think that there's _something_ going on between _us_ too."

Haruki noticed the way Isuke's eyebrow twitched before her amber eyes met Haruki's own.

"Then let them. Does it bother you? " Isuke responded sweetly.

"No, but shouldn't it bother you with your chances of getting a date lowered?" Haruki asked, her tone serious.

"Then you take responsibility. " Isuke said, gently putting her arms around Haruki's neck.

Haruki shifted uncomfortably with the warmth of Isuke's arms against her warmer neck, not knowing what to do or say next. Her "test" just backfired against her.

"I can't." Haruki said, looking down. "I don't have... Money." Haruki forced her eyes to meet Isuke's. "Isuke-sama deserves someone who can match your social class."

"And who decided that?" Isuke asked, pulling Haruki closer. "Isuke didn't remember saying that. Isuke only remembered saying that the places don't matter, only the person who brings me out does and the person who brings me out is who Isuke decides is worthy of my company. " Isuke replied calmly, looking into Haruki's eyes. She noticed how it unsettled Haruki, who was obviously distressed by the close proximity. Their faces were so close that Isuke's nose touched Haruki's.

Haruki could smell Isuke's perfume and her shampoo, and _damn did she smell so good,_ while she, she just probably smelled like Pocky and sweat.

"So are you going to ask me out or not, you idiot, or are you going on a date with your stupid Pocky box? " Isuke asked impatiently. She's had enough of Haruki standing awkwardly in front of her as sweat slid down her forehead.

"..." Haruki still couldn't believe what Isuke was saying, so she proceeded to pinch her own cheeks. "Ow." Haruki said, pressing on the area she pinched. "Uhm. Uh," she stuttured, furiously scratching at nothing in particular on her neck, right above where Isuke held her. "Uhm. I-Isuke-sama, I. Uh,"

Isuke patiently waited for Haruki to get herself together, as her drawn brows knitted in slight annoyance.

Haruki cleared her throat before placing her hands on Isuke's waist, then she steeled herself to look into the amber eyes that were so focused on her. She could see her own scared reflection in them.

"Isuke-sama, do you really want to?" Haruki questioned. "I'm not rich, not good-looking." She looked away. "Not good enough."

"Ha-ru-ki. " Isuke moved one arm away from Haruki's neck, turning Haruki's head to face her. "Isuke thinks you are."

"I can only bring you to a ramen store." Haruki said, forcing one of her smiles. "I can't afford those chocolates or flowers they sell on the streets. Look at me, smelling like sweat while Isuke-sama's so radiant."

They just stood that way for awhile, Haruki's hands on Isuke's waist and Isuke semi-hugging Haruki at the neck, a deafening silence settling between them.

"Sorry Isuke-sama." Haruki finally broke the silence. "Let's get back to class."

"No. " Isuke replied, keeping a firm grip on Haruki's neck. "Haruki, Isuke doesn't mind going to a ramen store as long as it's with you, idiot. Get it through your thick skull already..." Her voice softened.

"Isuke-sama..." Haruki mumbled, stiffly moving her hands up Isuke's waist, to her back. "What exactly do you think of me?"

"Isuke's gonna put it in Haruki-terms and tell you that Isuke thinks you're radiant too. Isuke thinks you're good-looking, that you're good enough, even though you're dirt poor. "

"Okay then..." Haruki took a deep breath, "Isuke-sama, would you be my Valentine?"

"Of course, idiot. "

* * *

How could I not write something for Valentine's? I wonder if any of you have noticed but my summaries are terrible and I always have problems naming them too. I hope you'd enjoy this story too.(Unfortunately they didn't go on a date lelel)

-Harukai :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Isuke-sama." Haruki shifted on her bed, turning over to Isuke, who was filing her nails on her own bed.

"Hm?" Isuke responded, her eyes still focused on her purple-painted nails. She was very proud of her work this time.

"Are you really alright with going to a ramen store tomorrow?" Haruki asked, gently squeezing one of the pillows.

Isuke glared at Haruki then threw her nail file at the girl. Haruki caught it with ease. Laughing, she asked, "What was that for, Isuke-sama?"

"Isuke was hoping that if it hit you hard enough in the head, it would somehow increase your mental capacity." Isuke responded, making Haruki move backwards to make space for herself. "Idiot," Isuke sighed, sitting in front of Haruki and placing her head on Haruki's chest. She could hear Haruki's heartbeat and was pleased to note that it was as erratic as her own. "Anywhere is fine as long as it's with you, okay?"

In Haruki's dull life filled with work, younger siblings, a sick mother and more work, she never gotten the chance to date anyone. Sure, she's probably had a crush or two (or people had crushes on her), but none of them were nearly as beautiful as Isuke-sama, who had casually decided to lay her head on her chest.

 _Where am I supposed to place my hands? What do I do now? Holy shit, I'm just a fucking virgin with all this._

Noticing that Haruki had turned into a statue, Isuke looked up at her and saw that her brows were furrowed. Her yellow eyes were widened with - surprise? Fear? Confusion? - when Isuke's eyes met hers.

"Don't tell me," Isuke giggled, "Haruki, is Isuke your first? "

"F-First what?" Haruki stuttered, feeling her palms get sticky.

"Girlfriend. " Isuke responded flatly, taking one of Isuke's stiff arms and placing it on her back. "When Isuke leans on you, you're supposed to hold me, idiot."

"What? You're my girlfriend now?" Haruki asked, supporting their weight with one arm and holding Isuke with the other. "I just thought you were my date."

Isuke sighed, "Okay let's say Isuke's just your date for tomorrow, then what's next?"

"Then everything goes back to normal the next day." Haruki stated matter-of-factly.

Indeed, she had said it before that to her, Valentine's Day was just like any other day. Isuke clicked her tongue in annoyance, heaving an exasperated sigh.

 _Oh sweet Jesus, please provide Isuke with the patience needed to deal with this virgin._

Haruki had absentmindedly started to rub small circles on Isuke's back.

Isuke realised that the girl had pulled out a box of Pocky from seemingly nowhere, and was chewing on the biscuit stick. She just silently observed as Haruki tried to calm her nerves by chewing on that _goddamned_ stick.

"Sorry, sorry Isuke-sama. I really am just a virgin so give me a break! I promise I'll try. I probably won't make a good girlfriend though but I swear I really really like you!" Haruki said suddenly, clapping her hands together.

The way Haruki sincerely confessed made Isuke laugh.

"Aw, Haruki. " Isuke replied, half-jumping into the girl's chest, pushing her down in the process. She moved even closer to the redhead, burying her head under her chin. "That's the first time you've confessed."

"Uh-" Haruki was stunned. _Isuke-sama was... Happy?_ She just took another stick and bit on it, offering Isuke one. It was just a formality because Isuke never takes one. (Haruki suspected it was because Isuke preferred the strawberry-flavoured ones.)

"Isuke wants to stay like this for awhile. It was a good idea to have packed my clothes earlier on..." She mumbled, sounding slightly sleepy.

Haruki looked at the wall clock - 11:30pm. It was Isuke-sama's bedtime.

"Isuke-sama, for someone who sleeps through all classes, you sure do sleep real early." Haruki joked, but Isuke didn't stir. "Isuke-sama, I have to brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas." Haruki whispered.

Isuke ignored her and simply shifted to make herself more comfortable. First, Haruki played with Isuke's hair, twirling them around her finger. Then she started to hum a song, biting into another Pocky stick. Next she started to braid Isuke's hair, still humming her stupid song.

 _Oh my God, it was impossible to cuddle with this child._

"Fine." Isuke sat up, anger evident in her voice. "Go." She crossed her arms across her chest, throwing a tantrum.

"I'll be quick!" Haruki replied, bouncing off to the toilet.

When Haruki was done, Isuke had already fallen asleep in Haruki's bed, all wrapped up under the covers. Haruki switched off the lights and moved carefully beside Isuke, wrapping an arm around her waist. She rested her head against Isuke's, planting a small kiss on her nose.

"Goodnight, Isuke-sama."

* * *

Haruki smiled at the sun the next morning, happy for the good weather. Isuke was changing after having picked out several types of shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes... While Haruki just wore another one of her white shirts with a skirt. As she sat near the window, she noticed the many couples walking out the school's gates. She thought that maybe she should buy Isuke-sama a flower, but which? _How much do flowers cost today anyway, they usually hike up prices on Valentine's._

"Let's go, Haruki." Isuke said, finally done changing. She walked out the toilet with a simple black dress with a cardigan and heels.

Haruki paused, looking at Isuke from top to toe. If Isuke normally looked beautiful, today she looked like a Goddess. If she were the Sun, Haruki would be Icarus who soared too close.

"What are you spacing out for, idiot?" Isuke smirked, doing a little twirl for Haruki. "Are you done admiring Isuke yet? "

Couples were everywhere. It was a first for Haruki to spend it with someone outside instead of with her Pocky sticks and siblings at home or at a job, but even so, she protectively held Isuke by her waist and pulled her closer when she noticed the roaming eyes of men and women alike. Isuke put the ass in assassin (and definitely the sass too), which was something Haruki was both proud and troubled of on a day like this one. However, Isuke knew how good she looked and swayed her body more than she normally did, but turned her nose up to the disgusting stares she garnered. She proudly clung onto her girlfriend's arm, shooting a glare at anyone who even dared take a breath at Haruki's general direction.

The ramen store Haruki placed a reservation for was at a more secluded alleyway, and once they were there, she let out a troubled sigh.

"What's the matter?" Isuke asked, flipping through the menu.

"Isuke-sama, are the streets always so crowded on Valentine's?" She whined. "By the way, today's meal's on me so eat up!" She grinned. "Ah, I'm so hungry."

Isuke made sure that Haruki didn't eat any Pocky before their lunch so it wouldn't spoil her appetite, resulting in the empty feeling in her Pocky-deprived stomach.

"Yes, it's always been this crowded. You'd know if you weren't such a recluse on Valentine's. " Isuke rolled her eyes. "You don't have to splurge on me." Isuke added, smiling. It made her happy that Haruki was willing to spend her hard-earned money on her, but she would rather Haruki spend it on more important things, like her family. "You have other things to worry about paying for."

"Nah, it's fine Isuke-sama! I'll just cutdown on my Pocky intake this month. Really, don't worry about today!" Haruki replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't even think of ordering the cheapest thing there you hear me? Just order whatever you like, dude." She added, penning down her order on the order slip.

" _Dude?_ " Isuke narrowed her eyes, gently pinching Haruki's arm. "Don't call your girlfriend _dude_ you nitwit!"

"Alright then, how about..." a cunning smile graced the edges of her lips, " _baby?_ "

Isuke's face coloured a bright pink almost immediately. She smacked a laughing Haruki, hard, with the menu.

"Don't you _dare_ do that ever again, idiot."

Isuke had been in numerous relationships and there were names her partners have called her that were multiple times more repulsive than "baby", but because it was Haruki, it seemed to induce some sort of behaviour which somehow indicated that Isuke was just like a bumbling _virgin_.

"Sure, princess." Haruki smiled. "Are you ready to place your order?"

Isuke hated it when people watched her eat, and that was exactly what her girlfriend was doing. Every time she looked up from her noodles, Haruki was beaming at her. Isuke put her chopsticks down and stared back.

"Why'd you stop eating?" Haruki asked, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"I can't eat with a certain dumbass staring at me, can I? "

"Well, Isuke-sama looks great today, and I'm still having problems believing you're my date- and girlfriend now- so, just let me would you?" Haruki argued.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things." Isuke replied, picking up her chopsticks in a flustered manner. Haruki noticed the tinge of red of Isuke's ears.

"How does yours taste?" Haruki asked, scooping a bit of soup from Isuke's bowl and drinking it. "Oh, you like it thick." She commented, taking another scoop.

"What _are_ you _saying?_ " Isuke asked, her voice raised and more highly-pitched than usual. " _What did you just say?_ "

"What? What _did_ I say? That you like your soup thick?" Haruki replied, dumbfounded, before she realised what Isuke thought she meant and burst out into laughter. Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god, Isuke-sama." Haruki couldn't stifle her laughter, even after Isuke kicked her under the table. "Oh, fuck, haven't had a good laugh in awhile. Holy shit." She finally calmed down, taking in a few deep breaths and wiping at her eyes. "Too bad Isuke-sama, I don't even have one..." She looked up, crooked smile on her face, "Let alone a thick one."

"Shut up, you nut!" Isuke spat, her face a bright red. "Just drop it!"

"I can't drop my nuts, I don't even have any." Haruki joked, receiving a flick to the forehead. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll stop." Haruki chuckled, patting Isuke's head.

They decided to walk around after lunch, for digestion and so they didn't have to go back to that depressing school so soon.

"Isuke-sama, do I get Valentine's Day chocolate from you?" Haruki asked, looking at the chocolate displays in a candy shop.

"Why? Isn't Isuke's presence good enough for you? " Isuke replied, examining the display. Isuke had never made chocolates for anyone, and she didn't plan on making them today, either.

"Eh... Alright then." Haruki pouted, disappointment in her voice.

Who could possibly deny someone like Haruki chocolate? Not Isuke. Isuke could kill without blinking an eye and spew insults without a tinge of guilt, but she definitely can't ignore her beloved Haruki's disappointment. She reluctantly dragged Haruki into the candy shop, "Only if we make them together. Just so you know, this is the first time Isuke's making them, so don't expect too much."

Haruki, despite Isuke's protests (Isuke's the one making them so I should be the one paying!), paid for the chocolates. After which, Isuke said she had to use the toilet before heading back, leaving Haruki to wait. Spotting a lady selling flowers nearby, Haruki walked over, big smile on her face. She bought a bouquet of two red roses and two pink ones. The lady gave her an extra of each, and Haruki thanked her with a wink and a "you're the best, flower lady! See you around!", then ran off towards the toilet. Maybe it wasn't terrible for her to know how to flirt with girls, she admitted. _Luckily Isuke-sama wasn't there to see that._

Haruki knew Isuke took forever in the toilet, so when she got back, Isuke strutted out the toilet, just in time. Isuke's eyes widened when Haruki presented the bouquet of flowers, finding herself speechless.

"They symbolise love, gratitude and joy, and that's all I've felt since I've met you, Isuke-sama." Haruki smiled, butting her forehead gently with Isuke's. She looked down directly into Isuke's golden eyes, noticing the scarlet on the girl's cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Isuke took the bouquet of flowers, kissing Haruki on the cheek.

"You're the first." Isuke said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Eh? Really? I can't possibly the first to give Isuke-sama flowers." Haruki scratched her cheek awkwardly.

"No, you're not. But you're the first who has made Isuke feel this way..." Isuke pouted. "So you'll have to take responsibility from now on. "

Haruki thought that Isuke was absolutely adorable. She couldn't help leaning forward and finally kissing those soft, pink lips. Isuke's lips gently pushed against her own, returning the gesture. Thankfully Haruki's first kiss was with Isuke's, because she wouldn't want it any other way. She didn't care if she wasn't Isuke's first, as long as she was Isuke's last.

"Let's get back." Isuke huffed, catching her breath after the kiss. "Isuke still has chocolates to make." Isuke's face was flushed, and she hurriedly walked off, bouquet of flowers in her right hand.

"Isuke-sama, wait up!" Haruki called, slightly running. She held onto Isuke's hand tightly and squeezed it. "I'm excited to have a taste of Isuke..."

Isuke stared at her, _"I'm going to kill you, Haruki. "_

"...'s chocolates. Isuke's chocolates." Haruki concluded her sentence, mischief in her glowing eyes.

x

They both were new at this whole chocolate-making thing. Melting them was easy. Tasting them was easy. Isuke had to slap Haruki's hand away several times before Haruki finally stopped eating the damned chocolates. Shaping them in hearts proved to be their first obstacle, as they all came out looking like blobs of shit.

"Don't call them that!" Haruki laughed when Isuke said it. "Chocolate's food, not shit."

"Well they certainly are turning out exactly like something Isuke would flush down a toilet." Isuke said, frustrated.

"We can roll them into balls or something." Haruki suggested. "Then again, they'll come out like balls of shit..."

They found flour in the cupboard and decided to make chocolate coated biscuits. It didn't turn out all that bad, really. The biscuits were shaped oddly, sure, but the taste was good.

"H-How is it?" Isuke asked nervously as Haruki took the first bite.

Haruki chewed as slowly as possible, furrowing her eyebrows and taking another bite just to piss Isuke off.

"How is it!" Isuke repeated, grabbing onto Haruki's arm.

"I love it, Isuke-sama." Haruki pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Isuke took one off the baking tray and tried it herself.

 _Oh god._ Isuke ran to the dustbin and spat out the dry, chocolate-coated... thing.

"It's terrible." Isuke choked, gulping down water. "Are you trying to humour me?"

"Eh?" Haruki placed another one in her mouth. "They taste really, really good. What are you talking about, Isuke-sama?" Haruki stuffed another one in her mouth.

"Why are you eating them?" Isuke said, taking another piece and biting into it. Again, she spat it out.

"Like I said, they taste good to me." Haruki really seemed to be enjoying the lumpy biscuits. "It was our first time making them, so I didn't expect it to turn out good." Placing another one in her mouth she added, "besides. Isuke-sama made them for me, so they taste extra good."

"Idiot." Isuke leaned against the counter, watching Haruki finish the biscuits and lick her fingers. "Isuke will make better ones next time." She said, starting to pack up the baking equipment.

"I'm looking forward to that, then!" Haruki said, washing her hands and helping with the cleaning. "Does that mean I'll be spending next year with you too?"

"What do you think? " Isuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Thanks for the day, Isuke-sama. I really enjoyed myself." Haruki mumbled, her eyes half-opened.

They were both lying in Isuke's bed after taking a nice bath, Isuke lying in the warmth of Haruki's embrace.

"Mm." Isuke hummed, tugging on Haruki's shirt. "Isuke's tired..."

Haruki planted lazy kisses on Isuke's forehead.

"You were wrong, Haruki..." Isuke giggled. "You're anything but a bad girlfriend. "

"Really?" She yawned. "I tried my best, so I guess."

"You did." Isuke said, sitting up slightly. "Isuke enjoyed it a lot." She laid back down, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, idiot."

Haruki kissed Isuke's cheek, "Goodnight, Isuke-sama." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper, "I love you."

Haruki would've missed it if she wasn't paying attention, but she was. Her heartbeat sped up immensely, hearing Isuke's soft, barely audible,

"I love you too, Haruki."

* * *

I decided to add another chapter though it's already past Valentine's. I felt bad for not giving them a hug. LOL. God, I was late. :( Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed your valentine's day with your other, but if you didn't, we're in the same boat. Have some Pink Pocky to curb your loneliness, I guess. See you next time ;)

-Harukai


End file.
